Sunrise
by Ru'a Craine
Summary: "I gasped.A new pain spread through my chest,a burning ache,and somehow, I knew this wasn't Edwards doing.This had something to do with Aiden." After Edward leaves,new vampires come to Forks. They have blue eyes and Bella MIGHT have fallen in love.
1. Gossip

**A/N: This is the second time I uploaded this chapter.**

**Let me get y'all in the know:**

**1) I had/have a virus on my computer**

**2) It cuts off letters and stops sentences short**

**3) I think I found a way around it**

**4) I'm getting severe hater mail because of it.**

**If you're going to review, please don't be an asshole about it. **

**Chapter 1: Gossip hates you: Bella's Pov**

Charlie is worried sick. He thinks all of this is the C- THEIR fault. I mentally winced when I plastered my fake smile on. Even though they left me, like a worn out chew-toy for a dog, I loved them like a family. It burned and crippled me, the hole they punched. The facade I wore, the plastic mask, was only to fool Charlie and the others. No pain leaked through it. It was happy and cheerful- though a tad bit robotic and zombie-like. If Charlie asked me, "How was school?" I would answer fakelly, "Fine." Nothing at school would ever be fine until they came back... if they come back.

Unfortunatley, I was in said purgatory, sitting next to a prozac-happy Jessica, and a worried Angela. Jess never includes me in a convorsation. I don't mind, though. I like being alone. Better to hurt alone, then to torture others with your pain. I wallow in the sadness, as it is all I'll ever have... unless they come back. Pain, sorrow, and numbness were my new three companions, always there. Always waiting for me to slip up, so they can consume me in their wallowing clutches.

I think this was why I couldn't ignore the hope I felt spring up when I heard "gossip" about new kids. My mind was seperated into two part. Side number one was cheering, thinking blindly,"Of course they came back! They did say they loved me!" Side number two was glaring at side number one, knowing it wasn't them. "It will never be them." It said, "He said he didn't love you. He meant it." Wow, side number two. Thanks for being such an optimist. And, now, because of number two, I was on the brink of tears. I leaned over and tapped on Jessica's shoulder, groping for the past numbness as it dodged me skillfully. "What about the new kids?" I said, trying not to sound desperate... but probably failing. I wanted to believe in the hope one side of me shared, yet I also knew that the other side was probably the correct one.

"Oh, look," Lauren snarled,"It speaks." Mike smacked her on the head.

"Shut the hell up, Lauren! Bella is going through some hard times and it's hard enough without your bitching!" He yelled. I felt my eyebrows shoot up to my hairline. Did Mike really consider my friendship that valuable? That he was risking going to the office and probably getting detention? I looked at his face, expecting the loyal, golden retriever look, but saw a infinite sadness in his eyes, and momentarily I forgot about the hope, them, and my own pain. For a second I was the old Bella, the one that was there before the- C- them came along and messed her up.

"What up, Mike?" I asked, seeing his eyes dart to me.

"Nothing, Bella." He gave me a smile, which I knew was fake, that everyone seemed to believe. All I hoped was that it wasn't too serious. "Jess, weren't you about to answer Bella's question?" I saw Jessica blink a couple of times and then smile brightly at me, though I could tell she was only happy because Mike acknowledged her.

"Oh, yeah. Right!" She shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts. "Well, apparently there are these people coming from Canada." This made me frown. Why would they go to Canada? "There are three of them. Their names are Aiden, Essence, and Sean." Did you hear that noise? That was the sound of my heart breaking. "Essence is a bea-u-tiful blonde. Lauren might have competition. Sean has black and **hot **tan skin. But I call dibs on Aiden. I heard he's a bronze haired hottie." Did she know how much these words hurt me? Was she taking stabs to my tiny ego, while ripping the whole wide open?

"I gotta...leave." I said, and grabbed my still full lunch tray. Angela put a hand on my shoulder sympathetically. She nodded at me and smiled, letting me know that I could count on her. I left the cafeteria and went to my truck. As I drove to my house I though, "Why bother? Everything there reminds me of _them._" I ran inside and wrote a note.

_Hey, Charlie. You'll have to eat leftovers today. Don't worry I'm at La Push. Tell Harry I said hi._

_-Bella_


	2. Wolf

**A/N: This is the second time I uploaded this chapter.**

**Let me get y'all in the know:**

**1) I had/have a virus on my computer**

**2) It cuts off letters and stops sentences short**

**3) I think I found a way around it**

**4) I'm getting severe hater mail because of it.**

**If you're going to review, please don't be an asshole about it. **

**Chapter 2: Wolf: Bella's Pov**

As I drove slowly in my old-as-dirt car, the memory of what happened at lunch faded back into my conscious mind. (A/N: the non-italized words will be her currently thinking)

_"Oh, look," Lauren snarled,"It speaks."_ Those words stung._ Mike smacked her on the head. _It probably bruised.

_"Shut the hell up, Lauren! Bella is going through some hard times and it's hard enough without your bitching!" He yelled. _Why did he stand up for me?_ I felt my eyebrows shoot up to my hairline. Did Mike really consider my friendship that valuable? That he was risking going to the office and probably getting detention? I looked at his face, expecting the loyal, golden retriever look, but saw a infinite sadness in his eyes,_Where had it came from?_ and momentarily I forgot about the hope, them, and my own pain. For a second I was the old Bella, the one that was there before the- C- them came along and messed her up._ How did Mike bring her back from the dead? (A/N: HELL NO this won't be a Mella story. They just become good he becomes less icky. :) )

My car swerved and hit a puddle. I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes as I spun out. I heard a crack and hoped that it wasn't one of my bones. I squinted and saw that I had hit a tree and the window for the passenger's seat had cracked and the peices had spilled in to the seat. Deep down, I felt almost...thankful. I had a reason to visit him. I mean, even if this hadn't happened, I could've said I wanted to know what was happening in the pack currently, but it would be a dry lie. Victoria hadn't really been up to anything lately. I exited the car and started to walk to Jake's. I pulled my cell from my pocket and pressed 2. A picture of Jake sticking his tongue out and pulling his ears came up, so I knew I got the speed dial right. The dial tone sounded and I saw something black blur in the forest. I shook of the thought of someone being there.

I heard a growl come from behind me. I stiffened and prayed that his voice mail wouldn't come. "Hello?" I heard Jake said. I visibly exhaled. "You have reached Jacob Blacks Voice Mail. Sam, Bella, Dad I'll respond ASAP." I cursed.

The thing pounced one me and my breath was knocked out of me. I blinked the lights from my vision. I heard the BEEP! and whispered, with the small amount of breath I had left in me, "Jake. Treaty Line. Now."

Now, my next goal, convince the thing on me to get off. I wiggled enough to make his paw go AWAY from my throat. I took a huge breath. "Hey?" I asked, for it had looked away. I noticed it was a huge wolf that was about the size of me. "I'm not going to hurt you," I said slowly, "or call reinforcements." The wolf- now called Wolfie 'til I find a new nickname for it- rolled its eyes in a playful matter. Jake would probably just growl and shove Wolfie off me. "What'll bullets do to you?" My question was more to myself than to him. "Hell, I could probably drop a bomb on you and it would do anything..." The rolling of the eyes turned into a throaty chuckle, which turned into a fit for Wolfie. He rolled off me and I stood up quickly. Wolfie stopped and turned back to me. I reached out hesitantly and petted Wolf. It did this weird dog smile (A/N: Dog owners of Fanfiction, you know what I mean.) and I felt a rumble under my palm. For a second, I froze, thinking it was a growl. Then, I slowly came to realize, it was a purr. I laughed.

"You call yourself a wolf?" I asked. It glared playfully and jumped on me. It's mouth touched my neck and I felt it try to give me a raspberry. This is not possible when you are a wolf. Fail, Wolfie. Fail. I heard leaves rustle and I froze. Wolfie got off me a stood infront of me. (A/N: I almost typed Eminem emerged from the bushes. XD I don't know why. XD ) A huge Jacob wolf emerged from the woods and I relaxed, petting Wolfie again. The wolf went back and emerged- again- as Jake.

"There I was," He started dramatically, "Patrolling as a human, when I get your call. I run here like the hounds of hell are chasing me to the Treaty Line. I find you petting a frickin' huge wolf like it's a house cat!" Jake messed my hair up.

"You sure took your good time. What, no concern?" I asked mock-shocked. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Just kidding." I messed with his hair.

"C'mon, I'll get you home." He said. "And, judging by the looks of it, fix your car." I flinched.

Jake spun around and gave the wolf an "I-got-my-eyes-on-you" sign. As I started walking, I saw the wolf's ears press down and it's tail lowers, expressing sadness. "Hey, um, Jake..." I started. "Could we maybe give this wolf some food?"

"Sure." He said as we headed back, a black wolf tailing us in the shadows.


	3. A Dream

**A/N: This is the second time I uploaded this chapter.**

**Let me get y'all in the know:**

**1) I had/have a virus on my computer**

**2) It cuts off letters and stops sentences short**

**3) I think I found a way around it**

**4) I'm getting severe hater mail because of it.**

**If you're going to review, please don't be an asshole about it. **

**Chapter 3: A Dream: Bella's Pov**

When Jacob, Wolfie, and I got to Jake's house, he dissapeared for a minute and re-appeared with a raw steak. He gave me a look that said,"If you weren't here, I wouldn't be doing this." I gave him a dissaproving look, and he just shrugged back at me. The raw steak was thrown into the air, and I watched in a sick fascination as Wolfie caught it between his teeth and- pun intended- wolfed it down. He walked over to me and I saw his lips pull back into a sorta half-smile. I cocked my head, and thought about how human it appeared. Wolfie's head bent down- his head was at my waist- and rubbed against my legs. The noise from before- the weird purring cat noise- returned. I faked annoyance. "Seriously! Make up your mind! Cat or wolf?" I smile at it, letting it know that I was just kidding.

The wall clock made nine chimes, basically screaming "YOU'RE LATE!" (A/N: Charlie always wants Bella back before 9:30. If she left at 8:54, remember-she has to walk, she would have made it on time. It takes 36 minutes to get from La Push to Forks. And that is by car. Either way, she won't make it in time. I googled it.) ''Crap!" I yelled. Both Jake and Wolfie looked startled. "I have to leave. Jake, can you drive me home?" I watched as both their faces fell. I tilted my head. "You know... you two could be related. Twins, maybe...or close brothers." I said thoughtfully. They both chortled. "See!" I felt like I was making some point. "Jake? Would you mind driving me home? My truck won't start."

"That's what you get when you drive a monster." He muttered. I swatted at his head. "I'll take you home."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. No, seriously. If it gets around La Push that I'm giving little girls rides back home, they'll start to think I'm a pedophile." I hit him again. Then I sighed and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I said, shaking my head.

"Yup. Next you'll be wacking me with a cane, saying 'get off my lawn'." I snorted. I went up to Wolfie and mussed up his fur, smiling.

"Okay, Jake, I'm ready!"

As we entered the Voltswagen (sp?), he turned to me, making a Darth Vader face. "Be warned, Luke Skywalker. You shall be interrogated tomorrow."

"That reference didn't even work."

After 36 minutes of driving, I exited the car. As I walked to the door, I felt like I was leaving some part of me behind. The moon no longer seemed like a spotlight, but more like an eye, looking down, judging me. I shivered inwardly, hugging my coat closer to my chest. The warm moments in Jacobs car were long gone, replaced with a quickly spreading paranoia. I swiveled my head, still getting the impression I was being watched. A shadow twiched to life, and I froze.

Copper colored hair glinted in the night, but the shadows cloaking the figure didn't allow me to see anything else. "Edward!" I yelled, running toward the figure."Edward!" The shadow looked like it winked, then dissapeared into the night. My eyes froze, undeciding whether or not to cry. I gathered what I had dropped in my frenzy and walked slowly into the house. I blinked at Charlie who was looking at the paper.

"You saw something?" Charlie asked. He cocked an eyebrow and I knew he had heard what had happened.

"No. It was just my imagination." I shook my head, hoping that was all it was. As I ascended the stairs, I heard him mutter the word 'shizophrenic'. Tears now stung my eyes. If my own father had lost hope in me, who else would care? I crawled up the stairs, my dry eyes actually burning. My head crashed into the pillow, the dark of sleep more forceful than I had imagined.

It was the best dream I'd had in a while... atleast for a little while.

The sand at La Push was white like the clouds- or was I even in La Push?- and the water was clear. A boy with golden hair wrapped his arm around me. No, it wasn't HIM. This person was different. The smile he wore was straight, not crooked, his eyes blue, not gold. My head fit perfectly under his chin, which was reason enough to make me grin harder. The sun began to set, and suddenly he wasn't holding me. The arms were now charcoal black, charred and skinned. Long blond hair flowed down an obviously female figure. She turned to me, her face was charred as well, and whispered, "You can't always hide from the past."

_Thu-thu-thuddda. Thu-thu- da- da. _My own heartbeat startled me out my nightmare. A thin sheen of sweat lined my brows. I put my head between my knees, the pulse banging in my head startling even to me. The world was fuzzy around the edges until I resurfaced. Trying to take my mind off the dream, I grabbed a note pad and started coming up with nicknames for Wolfie, whose current nickname was getting to be bland. "Blackie" and "Lassie" were two but I couldn't think of anything else. I finally settled on "Cat", causing me to giggle.

I turned my head to the left staring straight out of the window, seeing the sun rise. _No matter what, _I suddenly thought, _No matter what happens in my life, the sun will always rise. There will always be another day. Just because my life ended doesn't mean someone else's hasn't just begun. _It was early in the morning- my alarm clock read 7:10- and Charlie had went to work. I bit my lip, trying to think of what I had to do. I had finished two semesters worth of work and was ahead of all my classes. I honestly think the only thing left to do was go to La Push. Shaking my head at my own pathetic whims, I went downstairs to fix Charlie some food for when he got home. Silently I made the sandwhiches and ziplocked them. **(A/N: Jake fixed her car and dropped it off.) **Picking up my car keys, I ran outside. I saw a blur of black fly at me, and suddenly Cat was squishing me under his weight. I chucked. "Guess what?" I said. _Had he followed me home? That's adorable! _"You got a name. I hereby name you Cat. Cat shall be your name."

Cat shook his head like he was human. I twisted the keys in the passenger seat lock and fought to open it. How long had it been since I had been with someone else in this car? The thought pin-cushioned my heart and I cast those thoughts away. "C'mon, we're going to La Push." I said, patting the passanger's seat. Cat jumped in, as if understanding everything. Because of last night's mishap, I had printed out instructions on how to get to La Push faster. As I started driving, I had the worst case of De Ja Vu. Suddenly, I had no reason to drive forward. My foot slammed on the pedal because if I went any further, I would wreck my car. Right in front of me was the Cullen Mansion.

I banged my head against the steering wheel. I hate life.

**Sorry for the long wait. School Started... -_-''**


	4. Interrogation

Sunrise

Chapter Four

I cried for 30 minutes.I could've cried for longer,But my phone was Jacob.

"Bells?"His worried voice said."Bells ?Are you okay?"

I sniffled. "Yes."

"Where are you?"I let out a cry.

"T-t-t-he C-c-c-c-ullen House."I stammered.I winced and my pain got worse.

"I'm on my way."He said.

"B-b-b-b-ut the treaty….." I said,but he'd already hung up.5 minutes later Jake was coming into stopped at my window.

"Go to the passengers seat." He commanded nicely,"I'll drive."

When we arrived at La Push,Jake jumped out of the looked like he was going to kiss the ground. "Home atlast!"He Exclaimed to the sky.I told cat to stay.

"When did you meet the Wolf"

"It attacked me when I went to check the engine on my way to your house."

"And what did you do?"

The interogation went on for at least 30 minutes. I looked over at the clock, it read 9:45. "Jake?" His head snapped up to look at me. "Could I sleep-over here tonight?"

"Yes." He said, no hesitation. I smiled. I called Charlie and left a message.

_Hey Dad, I'm sleeping over at Jacobs house tonight. See you in the morning._

I ran over to the T.V. "Now," I said, "Holes or your Baby Videos?"I chuckled when he blushed.

"Holes, please."He murmured. We both fell asleep sometime during the movie.


	5. New Kids

Sunrise

Chapter 5

Jake calmed me I muttered a pathetic 'sorry', I told him I had to run to school.I declined his offer to drive me.I grabbed my stuff and jumped into my was going to be a long day.

Math dragged on foreever , while reading was too I knew was that the vampires were coming they hurt Ang or Jess,I'd set them on the laws. I had a pack of emergency matches in my incase.

During lunch I sat next to Jess. Three new figures approached our table." Hi! " A girl with brown hair and fire blue eyes said,"Can we sit here?"

Angela nodded and siad "Of Course." The girl sat down next to me and the two boys at the far side of our table.

"My name is Essence."The girl said,"This is my brother Aiden,"The bronze,truly bronze,haired boy with blue eyes nodded."And his bestie Sean!"The tan boy with black hair and brown eyes eyes looked familiar , but I couldn't place Jess had confirmed Essence was very instincts were screaming "Vampire!" and that confirmed was a was apparently a vampire how can their eyes be blue?They must be a different Sean was a --- werewolf?

"Helllooooo?"Essence said waving her hand infront of my turned back to Jess."Shes so --- lifeless."She turned back to me."Whats wrong?" Her voice showed true concern and worry. I contemplated what I was going to say.

"My boyfriend and I were really close."Essences eyes sparked at the word 'Boyfriend'."One day he decided he didn't want me and left me in the he ,like I said before, we were really he left it's like he took half of me with him." I felt her cold arms wrap around me.

" I'm sorry."She said sincerly," I'm sorry he hurt that bad and I'm sorry he's such and ass."

" You just met me." I laughed,but it was a sad laugh.

" I can see how much he hurt you by the look in your eyes." She replied.

"Oh,so now your some sorta Empath?" I said with a was the first time I had laughed in reminded me so much of Alice, so perky and trust-worthy.

"Why do you look so sad when you look at me?"She asked.

"Well you act like Alice."I said,"Ed-His sister.'

" Don't you still see her?" Essence asked with confusion.

"He left with his sister,Alice,was the greatest friend I ever big brother,Emmet,was the older sibling I always his mother ,Esme, was so close to me she could've been my mom." A tear slid down my cheek."I'm going to leave early."

" I'll drive you."Essence said.

"Woah."Jess said."You guys are already besties!" I smiled through my was a good friend.

I sighned out and handed my keys to Essence and said 'don't go over 60 mph.'

"I would've liked something faster."She commented."like an Audi Coupe." I sighed. They are all the same.

"I happen to like my truck."I said." It has personality."


	6. Confusion and Friends

Chapter Six:

Confusion and Friends

I looked over at Essence and smiled. She seemed to be a good friend."What a Bitch."She murmured.

"Who?" I said, startled.

"**Him**, "She spat his name as if it was a swear word. "You are good and pure-hearted and he leaves you like some toy! I HATE him!" I didn't need to be an empath to tell she was seething with anger. Then her tone was curious and soft. "What were they to you?" I was taken off guard.

I thought a moment. "His mother was kind and gentle. We were very close. His oldest brother was the protective brother I never had." I fought back tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. "His middle brother stayed away from me for . . . certain reasons. His father was a kind-hearted doctor so I saw him a lot." A dark chuckle escaped me. "And his sister was my bestie."

Essences eyes narrowed and she hissed. My eyes flew open. _Maybe I'm just a meal to her, _I thought as I checked her eye color. It was a mix of dark purple and lightning blue.

"Make a left here." I said. "And you have arrived." Essence giggled as I mocked a GPS. "Thanks. You can stay for a while." Her smile threatened to fall off her face.

"No. Thank you, Bella."

"No problem. What do you want to eat?"

"Nothing." She said. Of course not. "I already ate."

We both crashed on the couch until Charlie came home. I had made tuna-noodle casserole **(A/N: Don't diss the food 'till you try it.)** Charlie drifted toward the smell.

"Hello." Essence said. Charlie whipped around and grabbed his gun in the process.

"Dad!" I yelled. "Put the gun **DOWN**! This is my **FRIEND** Essence."

"I'm pleased to meet one of Bella's friends." Charlie said, after putting the gun down. "Please call me Charlie."

"Oh my lord!" Essence said. "It's time for me to leave. I called mybrother earlier."

Not a second later a black Porsche pulled in the drive way. Aidan stepped out of the driver's door. Essence smiled at me and left for the car. The boy stared at me and I stared back. I broke eye contact and said 'bye' to Essence. I turned on my heel and entered the house. What-ever they were, I'd find out. Even if it killed me.

**A/N I need 20 reviews to get the next chap. up. I only have 19........**


	7. Afraid

Chapter Seven 

Afraid

The day after Essence left, I told Charlie I didn't feel well. He knew I was lying,but knew there was probably a good reason behind it. It was a half-truth. I wasn't sick, but I didn't feel OK knowing I would be facing 2 vampires and a Were.

When Charlie left to go fishing,after leaving a poorly made bowl of soup I might add, I ran to my computer. I pulled up Google and typed in their charecteristics. _Blue eyes,gorgeous,fast,strong._Sean was stupid enough to flaunt their speed in Gym. Only 30 websites popped down-ward, I clicked on a website that said VAMPIRES:LAMIA.

What I saw made my eyes fly open in surprise.

On the website it said:

Lamia are the born are vampires that can age,have children,read minds,and control though their Charecteristics are different than the made vampires,their diet stays the same.

Rosalie would be sooooo jealous,I thought. I continued reading:

Unlike made vampires,the only way to become a born vampire is to exchange blood with are quite controlled in their Bloodlust.

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was nothing to worry about.

The only way to tell if their thirsty is if their eyes are a darker color than normal. Most Lamia have Sky or Lightning blue colored eyes.

Underneath there was a picture.I gasped.

There was a girl that looked like Essence,but older. Maybe in her 30's. She could have been her the caption it said:

_Annabelle Redoak,died in 1918 by a fatal wound caused by a wooden bullet._

I deleted the history,closed the webpage,and went back to bed.I layed down. I cried for hours.

Apparently, I had fallen asleep, a dark desolate sleep full of death and was 7:00,am.

"Holy Shit!" I yelled,sitting up.I quickly dressed in a Juicy t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Alice would be pleased. A tear slid down my face. Toughing it out, I got into my truck.

Five minutes later I got out of the was at my side immediatly.

"You were crying! Are you hurt?Did he come back?!?" Essence shot at me.I sighed.

"Yes I was crying," It was a half-truth."no I'm not ," A small tear slid down my cheek."he didn't come back." Essence,seeing I needed space,backed off.

"OK," She said, unsure that she should leave me alone,lest I break down into tears."but if you ever need me." She gave me her brother,Aiden I think, turned to me as soon as Essence left.

"Hello," He said, formally introducing himself, "I'm Aiden Redoak." I turned to him.

"Hi," I responded,"I'm Bella Swan." I lowered my voice."I know what you are."


	8. Gone: Aidens Pov

Chapter Seven: Gone

Aidens Pov (A/N: YAY!)

I had felt a connection to a girl I had never met before. We had both watched our loved ones leave us. But the connection seemed deeper then that. We both seemed drawn to each other. Essence and I were at home alone, the other ten were out on vacation. Our telepathic connection let us talk without words-but sometimes thoughts accidently slipped without our knowing.

_Soul товарищей, _Essence thought, and it slipped to my mind. NO!

I would never have a human as a NO! My head fell into my hands. I didn't want it, yet I did. For a day, I decided after a good four hours passed. I will try for a day.

The next day I scowered the school for her. I searched the minds of people to see if she was at school today. No one had seen her today. This didn't dampen my mood. Tommorow,then.

The next day, another no-show. I was starting to worry.

_Maybe she's sick._Essence thought. That didn't make me feel any better. _Or maybe she's crying over that bastard._ Essence's thoughts fired up with a protective passion. Even though they had only known each other for a day, they acted as if sisters.

_Her name is Bella. Isabella,actually. She likes Bella better. _She thought back. It was a beautiful name. We were now at the lunch table and Essence and Sean sat beside me.

_Bella and Aiden sitting in a tree, _Sean's annoying mental voice was thrown at me. _K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love-. _He stopped, for I had thrown a fork at him. Sean bled bled,but only momentarily. Damn werewolf.

_Sheesh,_Sean thoughts were back. _We all know you like her. Just ask her out already. _But,as he thought this, I could sense he was hiding something.

_What are you hiding? _I thought accusingly.

_Well. . . I kinda already know her. _Sean thought ashamed.

_Why are you ashamed? _Essence & I thought at the same time.

_Well... I was hunting...And I caught her scent...She smelt of made vampire...I was confused... I attacked her...But she was so calm...as if death would be a blessing for her. _Sean thought back.

_YOU ATTACKED HER! _I thought back, clearly pissed off.

_Let me finish,_ _there was another __were_ _she knew and she __petted__ me. I even got a nick-name. _He thought proudly. Huh, well apparently she already knew about werewolves. This could make telling her my secret a whole lot easier. Or a whole lot harder

A/N: Who ever can figure out what Essence said gets mentioned in the next chapter!


	9. Waiting:Aidens Pov

**A/n: vampire-girl 537 was the first to guess! Essence said,"Soul mates". LilyGirl21 was close,"**Also I have no clue what Essence said but I think it's along the lines of Aiden having Bella as a mate or something like that".

This chapter continues from chapter 7,"Afraid".

Chapter 8:Waiting : Aiden's Pov

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. "Can we talk somewhere else?" I asked quietly.I opened my eyes to see her nodding.

"I know just the place." I heard her whisper. Bella started walking toward the forest. She turned her head and motioned for me to follow. _The forest, _I thought, _Why would she choose the forest?_

We ended up in a meadow. It had purple and yellow wild-flowers and tall pine trees. It was beautiful and had a magical feel to it. Closing my eyes, I burned this place to memory. I would show Essence later. The current situation was brought back to my mind.

"Why did you choose here to talk?" I asked, truthfully curious to why she had chosen a meadow to talk to me.

"This was our special place." Bella said quietly. Oh. Her ex and her place. A tear slid down her face.

"Ok," I said quickly, ready to distract her."lets start with the basics. What am I?"

"A vampire." Bella said so quietly I wasn't sure I had heard her. I closed my eyes. This is it. She's going to run and scream.

To my surprise she was quiet. I re-opened my eyes."How did you know?"

"My b-b-boyfriend was one." More tears dripped down her face."And his family."

"And before that?" I pressed, though I wanted to stop this and fix her sadness.

"Well,I k-k-knew something was wrong with them." Bella stuttered. Then she chuckled darkly."You vampires _really _underestimate the power of Google."

"What kind of vampire am I?"

"A Lamia. Or a Moroi. You are a Redoak,one of the first vampire clans, desceneded straight from Maya." I had to admit, this girl got around. But, if her ex was a made vamp (A/N: You might see me calling them Strigoi.) then they were breaking the Volturi's rules. And if it was a Lamia, they would have been hounded down like dogs by other Lamia.

Then a question came to mind. A question I wanted to ask all day.

"Where the hell is your boyfriend?"


	10. Demons: Aidens Pov

**A/n: I was typing this while listening Camisado by Panic! at the disco,I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin,and Time of Dance by Panic! at the disco.**

Chapter 10:Demons (Still Aiden's Pov)

Those words seemed to act like a trigger. Bella burst down,crying, while I stood akwardly watching,wanting to comfort her. I ended up sending calming emotions, unfortunately I was bombarded by her emotions.

Depression. Guilt. Pain. Used. Then I felt another weird emotion. Numbness. It felt like it was trying to force itself to calm her. I wanted to break down and cry with her. Memories of Cecilia (A/N: You'll learn who she is later.) leaving me,killing herself, because she thought the Volturi would kill her,and then me. Because she thought she was endangering my life!

Then I felt two emotions than snapped me out of my retrospections. I was sensing fear-emmense fear- and horror. I snapped my head up to see her shivering-but not because of the weather. _What did I do? _My thoughts whirled. _ Does she think I was going to leave her? No damn way!_

Bella backed away from me and toward the school. She looked paranoid.

A voice came from the shadows. ".Tsk. Edward's only been gone three months and you've already replaced him!" The voice stepped out of the darkness and revealed a red-haired woman with red eyes. Strigoi.

"V-v-victoria." Bella stuttered in fear. Was this red head causing the fear? Then she was going down! I growled inhumanly at "Victoria". The depression and pain were coming back.

Victoria lunged for Bella,head first. I grabbed Bella and threw her back-gently- and grabbed Victoria. My hands encircled her neck. She started kicking and biting at me. As if that would stop me. My hands tightened their hold and I pulled upward. Victoria's head came off with an audiable "pop" noise. Her body still clawed and kicked at me. Thats the thing I don't get with Strigoi. You can rip their head and their body still works. Like a cockroach. I grabbed both of her arms and pulled them in opposite directions. They came off with a loud screetching noise. Victoria's legs slammed me in my stomach. I grabbed that leg and ripped it off. I did the same to the other.

I rapidly spun around, looking for something to start a fire. A hand gave me a pack of matches. I set a couple of twigs down around the pile of limbs that used to be Victoria. I struck a match and it lit. I dropped it into the "heap" and watched it light up in flames. The flames were blue, because of this weird chemical in the Strigoi's skin. I turned around and realized who had given me the matches.

**A/N: Here are the powers Aiden has: Mind compulsion,mind reading,empathy, and he can project his memories. Just so y'all know.**

**And the first one to figure out who handed the matches will get a mention!**

**Was it: Laurent, Essence, Sean, Bella, or Edward?**


	11. Burn:Aidens Pov

**A/n: I got a couple of hater reviews about my grammar (and some didn't even spell grammar correctly!) in the previous chapters. It isn't my fault. I,quite frankly, have an OCD that prevents me from having errors when I write/type. But, my computer has/had a virus that would cut words and sentences short. I think it is gone,but I'm not sure. So if you see any grammar issues, please know that it isn't my fault.**

**My fav. review of the week:**

_**EMCismylove'**_

_**omg, who the frig handed him the matches!**_

_**was it bella? or maybe one of the vampires in his clan.**_

_**but.. edward? that's so .. odd. it can't be him... rightt?**_

_**lmfao, update soon :)**_

**It made me giggle. Sorry for the long A/N. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 11: Aw,crap.

Bella's shaking hand returned to her side. I flinched. Did I seriously kill someone infront of her? My mind finally caught up to the situation. Oh,God...

SHE JUST SAW ME KILL SOMEONE!

OH GOD! OH GOD!

Bella smiled at me. I looked at her weird."Thanks."She whispered. I felt my mouth fall into a small o. Please,God,tell me she didn't thank me for killing someone.

"For what?" I asked, hoping it was something non-violent.

I didn't get my wish. "For killing that psychoitic son-of-a-bitch vampire that was driven mad by bloodlust and revenge!" Bella ...weird change of mood."She was going to rip me limb from limb and enjoy it!"She exhaled."Sorry...I'm just so relieved. I stay up all night,hoping that when she came to kill me,she would stop at me. And not kill anyone else."

"Why did she want to kill you?" Why would a Strigoi want to kill her so bad? It made no sense...

For a second,Bella looked like she was about to burst into ,collecting herself,took a deep breath."My...ex-boyfriend...the made-"She flinched and a tear fell from her eye."vampire killed her-"Bella clutched at her chest as if there was a black hole there,sucking up her happiness."mate. Who tried to kill me-" She gasped in pain,but continued."in a sadistic got...pissed and wants to kill me."She exhaled. The pain seemed to have stopped. Bella grimaced."If your wondering where the matches came from, I got them from a magical place called my left pocket." I gave her a look. She's a arsonist? Wow. "I'm not a cigarette junkie or arsonist or anything like that. By the description that Jess gave me,you sounded like vampires. I kept them in my know, just in case."

Wow,I thought 's deep. WAIT! The fire! It was spreading from the pile of ashes that had been Victoria. It was getting closer to Bella,and I'm sure the fire was at least 180 degrees. My brain shut down for a minute. First degree. My brain started working again and I scooped Bella out and ran to the school.

The burn was pretty bad. It was already blistering. I better get her to the hospital Mom works at. I won't trust her with anyone else.

I entered the nurse's room. She gasped at the burnt girl in my arms. (A/N: Only Bella's right arm is burnt.) Though only in one place, it showed well.

"I need her to the Seattle Hospital,ASAP. We were talking in the woods. Someone started a fire..." I didn't get to finish. She already had a phone in her hand.

"The ambulence and the fire department are on their way." The nurse said seriously,but nervously. I noticed that she was young, almost 21. Poor thing.


	12. The Hospital: Aiden's Pov

**A/n:Just somethin' y'all should know: I LOVE when people quote something from my story in the review. (Expecially something funny!) It makes me smile. I wrote this listening to Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore.**

**Also, Bella was kinda in shock, so she didn't notice that she was getting burnt.**

**Chapter 12: The hospital: Aiden's Pov**

I sadly gave the ambulence the seemingly passed-out Bella. My arms felt cold without her warmth. When I proceeded to get in the back, a large hand pushed me back. I looked around to see who it was. A tall, blonde doctor in Presbyterian Blue was standing there. "I'm sorry, family and doctors only." Blondie said firmly.

"I'm her boyfriend.," I lied smoothly. In my dreams. "and my mother's a nurse. Nurse Amee. Or Nurse Redoak."

He nodded, but was still looking intent on keeping me out here instead of with my Bella. "Human, let me in. I'm supposed to be there." I influenced him. He obiediantly opened the back of the ambulence and I stepped in.

(A/N: I've never been in a ambulence, so sorry if I'm wrong about some stuff.) I took a seat closest to Bella in the ambulence. I decided to help her a little by removing the pain with mind 'control'. I locked eyes with her and found... abosolutely nothing. Like she didn't exist.

It didn't take long to reach Presbyterian Hospital. They ran Bella in on a stretcher. I tailed them. When they finally got Bella a room in the ER, my mom's shift had started. She was assigned (sp?) to Bella, thank Goddess. (A/N: The Redoak family worship the goddess Nyx and her consort Erebus. So when they are referring to God/dess that's who they're talking about.) Mom took a blood sample, she and I in perfect control, and the results were negative of anyting unhealthy.

Amee smiled. "You like this girl, huh?"

I turned a light scarlet. Moroi don't blush deeply. "No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know!" I said in frustration. "She knows our secret though. Her ex was a Strigoi."

"We'll talk about it later." Amee winked and smiled. "She's waking up." She got out of the doorway so I could enter.

The first damned words I heared when I entered the room were, "We can't be together, Aiden."

**A/N: I am such a bitch, aren't I? *Maniacle Laugh* Love me the cliffys.**


	13. Leaving: Bella's Pov

**A/N: Well, I had this awesome Authors Note,and the entire chapter was almost done. Then my computer over-heated and shut-down. Sucessfully pissing me off. And, I'm quoting New Moon alot in this chapter, so I need a disclaimer, or I'll be in jail. Oh! And I'm having a slumba partay wit my main chicka Carolina. (Not to be confused with my main cholla Taylor or my main gangsta Ivy. Wait, I said that in the A/N I had before the computer shut down!) So.. discalimer:**

_**Caro:(Saying to my nook) Turn the page.**_

_**Me: I think you press the arrow button.**_

_**Caro: Psh. I knew that. (Presses the wrong button and ends up in **_**My Library**_**)**_

_**Me: (Reaches over and pushes the right button)**_

_**Caro: You're a smartass, you know that?**_

_**Me: Born and raised.**_

_**Caro: If I wasn't so lethargic, I'd so kill you.**_

_**Me:(saying in a wondering tone) Who say's lethargic anymore?**_

_**Caro: People whose main cholla (me) doesn't own Twilight.**_

_**Me: Crush my dreams, why don'cha?**_

**Actual Convo. I also had that word for word on the original copy. (Makes a PO'ed face at the computer.)**

Chapter 13: Bella's Pov: Leaving

Saying this stung me. Reopening old wounds of the hole he dug in my head. Pain surged through my head. Pain surged through me as I recalled the day her left me. The pain didn't reach my facade of apathy.

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_"By family you mean-"_

_"My family and myself."_

_"I'll come with you."_

_"You can't Bella."_

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

_"You. . .don't. . .want me?"_

_"No."_

_"I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not."_

_"You're not good for me."_

(A/N: This is alot shorter than the one I had -of-a-bitch computer!)

I made the mistake of looking at Aiden. My facade dropped and I let it fall. His face was stricken with pain. Sadness and rejection soon joined it. Aiden had liked me. Alot. And I liked him back. Maybe even loved. But, I had to builed an armour(Sp?) to prevent any further damage to my heart. I could only take so much.

"I'll leave." Aiden whispered. I felt an empathy with him then. We both would have sacrificed ourselves for the ones we loved.

"No." I shook my head. "The town will find it suspicious that your leaving this soon." I took a deep breath. The next part would kill me to say. "A vampire...dating...a human.. will never work out." I had dropped my voice to a whisper.

"I'll change you." His voice had dropped to a throaty whisper, choked with tears. I saw a couple of them leak out from his eyes. My hand clenched with the need to brush them away. My arm twitched in pain 'cause of the burn. "Not now, but later."

I shook my head again."No. I'm going to my mom's today... This...will..probably be the last...time you will ever see me." My voice broke at the end and I felt tears my trail down my cheeks. His hand drew up as if to wipe the tears away. Aiden stopped then withdrew his hand.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

I leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. I heard him make a sad, choking noise. "_I'm _sorry." I whispered, speaking the utter truth. Only I knew he would think it was pity. "Mom's waiting." I sat up in the hospital bed. (A/N: Am I the only one who thought that was way intense and forgot they were in the hospital? I sure did.) I shifted my weight to the floor. When my foot hit the floor it slipped. Aiden's hand whipped up and landed under my elbow. A pleasant shock ran through me. From his temperature or his touch, I'm not sure. _God, if you're out there,_I thought,_give me the strength to leave Forks._

Aiden helped me Renee's Mustang. As the miles increased between Forks and I, I felt a dark burning in my heart. My hand grapsed at it, but the fire was relentless. I felt my heart rip in my chest and I felt part of my soul die. Somehow, I knew this had nothing to do with Edward. This had something to do with Aiden.

**A/N: Can five words make you want to cry? If your wondering what I'm getting at, well... I got my first flame.**

_**bad grammar and badly written**_

_**This comment was made by **_

**I am an extremely bad ass person, but it hurts me when people blame me for something I have no control of. I couldn't help that my computer had a virus that deleted half of the words I typed. So, I was almost in tears, and Carolina saw the comment. Hell insued.**

**Caro: Who the hell typed this?**

**Me: A hater.**

**Caro: What the f***? Why the f*** are they reading up to that f***ing chapter if they didn't f***ing like it? You know what, Naima?**

**Me: (Makes a sniffling noise) What?**

**Caro: They can go suck a f***ing d***!**

**Me: Great. is now on Carolina's hitlist.**


	14. Depression:Aiden's Pov: 1,091 words!

**A/N: Guess what? I'm updating again! And this time I have a computer fan so I don't have to worry about it overheating! I think I'm going to edit chapter 1,2,3,4,5,and 6. I want to see if that'll make the haters happy. And this is 957 words!**

**Chapter 14: Depression: Aiden's Pov**

My heart's position in my chest was vacant. Before the vacancy, it had been torn in half and lit aflame. Burning insesantly, without stop. Long ago, I had thought Cecilia was my muirn beatha dan (A/N: That;s Irish for soul mate. And you'll hear the full story later.) but now I realize she never was. She was just a small plug to fix the hole in my heart from my mother's death. The burning hole had scorched me, but it was no comparison to this pain. My real soul mate had left me. She saw the danger. Yet, deep down and I mean deep down, I was glad she left. The killings were getting closer to town. Better her be safe then dead.

The siblings that knew her were as bad as me, if not worse. The ones who didn't left town because of our extreme depression. Essence no longer smiled, never shopped, and spent most of her time in a fetal position. Where had my cheery, shopaholic sister gone? With B- her, I assume. I was no longer able to say her name, lest the vacancy in my heart burned. Essence cursed the Goddess for her being born a vampire. It seemed that the trails of tears never left her cheeks.

But, the worst of all of us was Sean. (A/N: So you guys know, his name is pronounced SEE-AN. Not Shawn.) He knew her the longest and loved her in a big-brotherly way. Though never had he shown her that he was indeed a werewolf, she treated him like a human, not a monster or a animal. She had fed him,played with him, and made conversations with him. She treated him like a completely normal person. Maybe that's what depressed him so much. Every friend Sean had ever had were either scared of him or abandoned him after they learned what he was. Maybe that's why he didn't tell B-_her._

Today was a horrible day. I would occasionally help Mom out at the hospital, to distract me, but it could only last so long. Mom had the day off today. I trudged down the stairs, not even bothering to change out of my pajamas. I less than eagerly took my breakfest- a boiled egg and a cup of animal blood. While the others ate three meals-and Sean a couple more- I only ate one. I felt that it atoned for the mistake I made, dragging B-_her _into my life.

Shockingly, Essence's face was lit up, like someone placed a lightbulb behind it. She was singing 'Joy to the world' and translating it into German in her head.

"Joy to the World , the Lord is come!  
Let earth receive her King;  
Let every heart prepare Him room,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing.

Joy to the World, the Savior reigns!  
Let men their songs employ;  
While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat, repeat, the sounding joy.

No more let sins and sorrows grow,  
Nor thorns infest the ground;  
He comes to make His blessings flow  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as, far as, the curse is found.

He rules the world with truth and grace,  
And makes the nations prove  
The glories of His righteousness,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders, wonders, of His love."

_Freude der Welt, der Herr naht  
Lasst die Erde ihren König empfangen  
Lasst ihn in jedem Herzen einen Raum finden  
Und der Himmel und die Natur singen  
Und der Himmel und die Natur singen  
Und der Himmel, und der Himmel und die Natur singen_

_Freude der Welt, der Erretter regiert_

_Joy to the World, the Savior reigns!  
Lasst die Männer sich mit Lieder beschäftigen  
Während in den Felden und Fluten, Bergen, Hügeln und Ebenen  
Die Freude immer wiedererklingt  
Die Freude immer wiedererklingt  
Die Freude, die Freude immer wiedererklingt_

_Sorgen und Sünde haben keinen Platz mehr  
Auch nicht die Dornen, die den Boden besetzen  
Er kommt, um all Seinen Segen zu geben  
So weit wie die Sünde verbreitet ist  
So weit wie die Sünde verbreitet ist  
So weit, so weit wie die Sünde verbreitet ist_

_Er regiert die Welt mit Wahrheit und Würde  
Und lässt die Nationen bezeugen  
Von Seiner Herrlichkeit und Gerechtigkeit  
Und den Wundern Seiner Liebe  
Und den Wundern Seiner Liebe  
Und den Wundern, Wundern Seiner Liebe__Top of Form 1_

It didn't take a genius to figure out she was hiding something.

"I HAD A VISION!" She screetched. Sean looked up from his breakfeast biscuit and I let the straw from my cup of animal blood slide out from between my lips. Essence, as if to remind herself B-_she _had been real, she tuned every single one of her visions to Bel- _her. _Everytime _she _ate, Essence knew. And Essence's visions never fail. And they were 100% accurate. Essence let out a happy squeel. "SHE'S COMING BACK!" Essence screamed, her smile far too big for her tiny face. And then I realized something. B-. Be-. Bell-. Bella-. Bella was coming back!

"When?" I spoke for the first time in a week, almost too eager for the answer. Essence's face went blank and then she came back to reality. She look even more happy then before.

"TOMORROW!" I ran upstairs and into my room, looking for the best casual outfit ever.


	15. Sunrise IMPORTANT AN

**MUST READ THIS!**

**Sorry for the false update.**

**Just needed to tell y'all something. If you think this story is going on Hiatus, then you are wrong. I don't care how many people flame me, this story is not going down. **

**Also, I'm going to put thanks you's/ piss off's on this note:**

**Agent Maine: (This review nearly brought me to tears)**

**Quite honestly, if you'd read further, you would have realized that I had NO CONTROL ON THE MISSING WORDS AND CUT OFF SENTENCES! I also think it is unfair that, in your review, you insulted Twilight. Look, retard, you're in the freaking Twilight Book section, there WILL be more than one BellaXEdward fic. So suck it up and freaking move on or get out of this section.**

**(And, I really wanted to use the "f" word instead of "freaking". You pissed me off that much. But, this is a T-rated fic.)**

**Again. One of those freaking hater/flamer notes. I want to choke you all out. In chapter 11 (and now chapter one. Thats how sick I am of these notes) and I quote:**

_It isn't my fault. I,quite frankly, have an OCD that prevents me from having errors when I write/type. But, my computer has/had a virus that would cut words and sentences short. I think it is gone,but I'm not sure. So if you see any grammar issues, please know that it isn't my fault._

**So, leave me alone. I can't help it anymore then you can choose your gender. And, I recently found, it is PART of the frigging computer.**

**EMCismylove'**

**Let me start off. I freaking love you. After the evil flames, your reviews are a good break. *Virtual hug* Thanks! I should, I dunno, give you a cookie or something. Here! *hands EMC a cookie* You're still my favorite. ****;-) ****BTW, does your user name mean "Emmet McCarthy Cullen" or "Edward Mason Cullen"? XD that just confused me.**

**LissaHuff**

**You're a good reviewer. You comment on things that I didn't notice before. And, honestly, Essence wasn't supposed to act like an Alice. Someone else was going to. So, I'm gonna edit it now. Also, in this story, Jacob and Mike will be her friends. Sorry my team (team Jacob).There's going to be a HUGE twist none of you can guess. I think some of y'all will like it... and some of you will flame me for it.**

**So, shortly after I type this, I'll edit chapter 2. I already edited chapter one, so please re-read it or something.**

**PEACE,**

**Ru'a Craine**


	16. The Return: Chapter 15

**Sunrise**

**The Return**

**Aiden's Pov**

**Authors Note: GOMENSAI! I feel like crap for not updating for so long. I BLAME JAPANESE MANGA! I fell in love with the concept of backwards comics. I am wondering if any of you like/read/watch Fruits Basket. I am writing a fic about that, too. You can thank Japanese food and Ashely by Escape the Fate for this chapter.**

Essence, Sean, and I waited in the Washington airport for Bella to arrive. Essence was literally jumping up and down in her seat. Sean had a fat, childish smile on his face and was rocking on his heels with impatience. His eyes darted every few seconds, searching for Bella. Me? I just imagined Bella's face when she got back. I could still see her brown eyes, her porcelein face...

I was cruelly thrown into my worst memories.

The seperation had damaged me more than my family members could imagine. Somewhere inside honestly thought she was my mate, and felt like a caged animal when... My minds eye refused to think of her dead. She was not dead. Cecilia... was simply... gone for a while. Her... dissapearence effected me as if I was torn in two then sloppily sown back together. I still had holes in different place, waiting to be overstretched and consume me. I had wanted to die. Commit suicide

But Naima had suggested a different alternative. School.

In my mind, eternal torture in the form of education was pretty good. I went there to slowly torture myself, seeing if I could survive the horrid days of school. But the sneaky Wytch had something else in mind from torture.

She knew I would meet Bella.

I know she did.

"She's heeeeerrrrreee!" Essence trilled. I shifted my weight so that my foot would wake up. She spun in a circle, smiling. Sean ran over to A-2 and picked Bella up. He twirled them around, then put her down when he got dizzy.

Bella spread her arms to keep from falling over. Essence took it as her que to fling herself at Bella. "Oof!" She uttered as Essence crashed into her. Her face was agape and she looked pleasantly surprised at us. Bella and Essence sobbed on each others shoulders, and muttered, " I missed you," at the same time.

I waved a shy "Hello" at her.

She wiggled out of Essence's grasp and flung her arms around me, her eyes still puffy from crying. Then she let go and kissed me on the cheek. My face must have been about the color of a tomato.

Her voice was quiter than usual as she asked, "Can you guys take me home?" Bella's eyes were shifty. "Dad doesn't even know I'm coming home. I feel bad for leaving in the first place."

Essence responded for the three of us. "Duh, sister. I would give you a ride to the moon." She hiccuped from crying.

We all walked out of the airport and into the garage, holding hands. We entered Essences blue sports car. Bella sat in the back with me, while Sean begrudgingly sat in the front with Essence. Bella's wrists were flipped upward. What I saw dropped my jaw, and halt my breathing.

**Author's Note: OOOOOOO CLIFFY! Also, I repeat, how many of you have read Fruits Basket? **

**P.S. I also re wrote Chapter 3.**


	17. Scar: Bella's Pov: Plot deepens!

**Sunrise**

**Scar**

**Bella's Pov**

**Authors Note: GOMENSAI! I feel like crap for not updating for so long. I BLAME JAPANESE MANGA! I fell in love with the concept of backwards comics. I am wondering if any of you like/read/watch Fruits Basket. I am writing a fic about that, too. You can thank Hollywood Undead for this back to back update. Also, Aiden has this hatred for Strigoi... TO BE REVEALED LATER.**

My head was laying comfortably against the headrest (?) and I had my eyes closed in an almost sleep. Slowly, the fuzzy gray covered my eyes, and I felt myself fall asleep... Then I heard Aiden gasp. Against their will, my eyes flew open to look at him. I relized that my wrists were flipped upward. The crescent-shaped mark glittered in the sunlight, flaunting itself.

His fingers closed around my wrist in a almost painful way. "What is this?" Aiden's voice was spoken through his teeth, and I was suddenly very afraid of him. His voice was twisted with anger, and controlled. I flinched.

"A tracker bit me." My voice was almost silent and I saw the anger that flickered in his eyes. The blue eyes I had fell in love with were wide and turning a violet (A/N: Not "violent") color. I shied away from him.

"You're one of them!" He boomed. Aiden let out a insane laugh. "Ofcourse! As if I could expect anything more! The Goddess loves to bait me, doesn't she?" His fingers twisted my wrist. I whimpered, the pain was excruciating.

Suddenly, Essence pulled the car over. "Aiden!" She screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you? She's freaking shaking in fear!" A look of realization dawned on Aiden's face. The eyes slowly faded back to normal.

A growl still reverberated from his chest though. I saw Sean shoot him a look that said, "You want to take this outside?".

I was shivering, and I felt cold. "H-h-he s-s-s-s-sucked the v-venom out." I stuttered. I curled into my self, the burn in my chest the only thing keeping me warm.

"Aiden," Seans voice was startlingly calm, "I suggest you switch seats with me before you break her arm." The last part came out as a half growl.

Aiden's eyes returned completely and he let go of my wrist. He nodded. Sean got out of the car and switched with Aiden. He pulled my head onto his shoulder and let me cry into it. I suddenly didn't really want to go home to Charlie and the Imaginary Edward. Somethings could not be seen without your heart dying.

"We'll take you home." Sean said, and I cuddled deeper into his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me, and the sheer warmth of it was enough to make me fall asleep again.

When I awoke, I was infront of a house that closely resembled the C- Their house. A women with auburn hair and smiling blue eyes came out of the home, looking at me, who was still buried in Sean's shoulder. The smiling eyes seemed to die down alittle bit, but she still smiled at me. A tall man with green eyes and black hair looked at me appraisingly, and I felt like I was missing something there.

I didn't understand until Essence spoke up, "Hey, Mom. Dad."

**A/N: I am feeling very tortuous this week. Another cliffhanger. Also, I (aka Naima) am Sean's biological sister. I was adopted by the Redoaks. I am a Wytch... or a witch. **

**P.S. I write these on paper before I type them, and the next chapter is the extent of what I have written, so it might be a while before you hear from me again.**


End file.
